The Fight To Survive
by Morning-Star57
Summary: /Sequel to "Forever More"/ With Tally defeated and Trina in a mental hospital, Grojband kicks it back with their new, extraordinary friends. Completely oblivious to the dangers just around the corner... /Must read the first story to understand this one/
1. Contest

**I'm baaaaaaaack!~ **

**Readers/story characters: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, THE HORROR!**

**Shut up. Anyway, dramatics aside, I'm because you've voted for a sequel. Now you might not understand what's going on unless you read **_**Forever More**_**. Personally, I think you just wanted me to do MORE work on this. *shakes head* Anyway, here are the OCs in case you've forgotten them;**

**Taylor Thorn(witch)**

**Jasmine Thorn(witch)**

**Sam GavLee(demon)**

**Aaron O'Mort(shinigami/grim reaper)**

**Kasey Penn(Human, Laney's sister)**

**Alistar "Star" Sanchez(Human)**

**Immortalitas "Tally" ? (Immortal being)**

**Dylan Jones(?)**

**Cameron Fernandes(?)**

**Uh, I think that's it ^.^**

**On an other note! Random characters from different shows will appear, so watch out for them and if you figure out who they are AND what their show is; I'll give you a shout out and if you figure out EVERY person AND their show, then and ONLY THEN I'll let you tell me what you'd like to read on here and give ou a shout out. So basically, you're conducting that chapter for the story. Yeah, I'm being generous :3**

**DON'T OWN GROJBAND! IF I DID LANEY AND COREY WOULD KISS AGAIN! **

**To start off the new story, it'll be a song contest! Enjoy~**

* * *

The "little" group decided to go to that Silver Moon Cafe. They, the _real_ owners, were having a karaoke contest and they agreed to enter it. Well, no. That's a lie. More like the girls snuck up on the guys and forced them to sign up. They put up a fight, trust me they did. But in the end Jasmine and Taylor put invisible binds and gags on them and they all were dragged to the cafe, making it look like they were willingly following. They also agreed that whoever loses has to do what the victor's say for a whole day.

_Ding_

The bell rung, signalling their arrival.

"Oh, this place is so cute!" Jasmine cooed. Taylor nodded.

"I like the color scheme." Corey rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. Much to her protest.

"Of course you would." She stuck her tongue out at him. They all sat down and waited for the announcement of the contest.

"Welcome, everyone! Right now we will be having our karaoke contest!" The crowd cheered and clapped as the small woman finished. "You're in for a treat! It's a battle and we have a group willing to participate!" More cheering."Now let's welcome them up on stage!" Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Aaron, Sam, Taylor, Jasmine, Kasey, and Star all came up. The girls were on the left and the buys were on the right, both smirking at each other.

"Let the battle begin!"

_[Girls]_

_Oohhh, nooo_

_[Corey]_

_Yo, y'all know what is _

_Katy Perry_

_Juicy J_

_Uh huh_

_Let's race_

_[Girls -Laney]_

_I knew you were_

_[Laney]_

_You were gonna come to me_

_[Girls -Laney]_

_And here you are_

_[Laney]_

_But you better choose carefully_

_[Girls -Laney]_

_'Cause I_

_[Laney]_

_I'm capable of anything_

_Of anything, and everything_

_[Kasey]_

_Make me your Aphrodite_

_Make me your one and only_

_[Girls -Kasey]_

_But don't_

_[Kasey]_

_Make me your enemy_

_Your enemy, your enemy_

_[Taylor]_

_So, you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby, do you dare to do this_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_[Jasmine]_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine_

_Once you're mine_

_[Girls]_

_There's no going back_

_[Girls -Star]_

_Mark my words_

_[Star]_

_This love will make you levitate_

_[Girls -Star]_

_Like a bird_

_[Star]_

_Like a bird without a cage_

_[Girls -Star]_

_But down to earth_

_[Star]_

_If you choose to walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_[Laney]_

_It's in the palm of your hand now, baby_

_It's a yes or no_

_No maybe_

_[Girls -Laney]_

_So just be sure_

_[Laney]_

_Before you give it all to me_

_All to me, give it all to me_

_[Jasmine]_

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby, do you dare to do this_

_Cause I'm coming at you like at you like a dark horse_

_[Taylor]_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once your mine_

_Once you're mine_

_[Corey]_

_Love trippin'_

_[Girls]_

_There's no going back_

_[Aaron]_

_Uh_

_She's a beast_

_I call her karma_

_She eat your heart out like Jeffrey Dahmer_

_[Kin]_

_Be careful_

_Try not to lead her on_

_Shawty's heart is on steroids_

_Cause her love as so strong_

_[Sam]_

_You may fall in love when you meet her_

_If ou get the chance you better keep her_

_She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart she turn cold as a freezer_

_[Kon]_

_That fairy tail ending with a knight in shining armor_

_ou could be my sleeping beauty _

_I'm gon' put her in a coma_

_[Corey]_

_Damn, I think I love her_

_Shawty's so bad_

_I sprung and I don't care_

_She got me like a rollercoaster _

_Turn the bedroom into a fair_

_[Boys -Corey]_

_A fair_

_[Corey]_

_Her love is like a drug_

_I was trying to hit it and quite it_

_But lil' mama so dope I messed around and got addicted_

_[Jasmine and Taylor]_

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this _

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_[Girls]_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine_

_Once you're mine_

_There's no going back_

The crowd cheered and the announcer started speaking.

"Now that you've heard both of them... let's get to the real thing! Girls? You're up first!"

_[Girls]_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)_

_[Kasey]_

_Get out your guns, battle's begun_

_Are you a saint or a sinner_

_If love's a fight then I shall die_

_With my heart on the trigger_

_[Star]_

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for _

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore_

_If love is what you need, a solider I will be_

_[All]_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting 'till the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw way my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have_

_And I wanna live not just survive, tonight_

_[Laney]_

_Sometimes to win, you got to sin_

_To me you're not a believer_

_And major Tom, we'll sing along_

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_

_[Jasmine]_

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for _

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore_

_If love is what you need, a solider I will be_

_[All]_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting 'till the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw way my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have_

_And I wanna live not just survive, tonight_

_[Laney]_

_Oh, oh oohh, whoa whoooaa oh[5x]_

_[Girls -Laney]_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun. shotgun, yeah_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun_

_[Laney]_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting 'till the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_[All]_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting 'till the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw way my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have_

_[Taylor]_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_[All]_

_And I wanna live not just survive_

_[Taylor]_

_Live not survive_

_[All] _

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight_

_[Taylor]_

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for _

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore_

_If love is what you need, a solider I will be_

The people in the café cheered and clapped as the girls bowed.

"Now that we've heard the angels, let's see if the guys can beat that!"

The guys looked at each other and nodded, devilish smirks plastered on all their faces, mainly Sam's and Corey's.

_[Aaron]_

_Such a lush that girl _

_She knows how to please_

_I wanna touch that girl_

_She's a luxury_

_I get my dance on till I catch that high_

_I-I-I, I won't stop until a access that dress_

_[Sam]_

_I'll paint a perfect picture of what we can be_

_A fairy tail, tell me what's your fantasy_

_Un-unstoppable, so logical_

_If it ends with you and me_

_[All]_

_It's such a rush, girl_

_Everytime we touch, girl_

_Thought it was a crush_

_But I'm lovestruck_

_[Kin/Kon]_

_Let me see you work it hard_

_[All]_

_It's such a rush, girl_

_Everytime we touch, girl_

_Started as a crush_

_Now I'm lovestruck_

_[Kin/Kon]_

_Bring it to me, give me more_

_[Corey]_

_Such a rush that girl_

_She knows what I need_

_With just a touch the girl _

_Brings me to my knees_

_She's moving left, and right_

_Got me hypnotized_

_I-I-I, I won't stop until I access that dress_

_[Aaron]_

_I'll paint a perfect picture of what we can be_

_A fairy tail, tell me what's your fantasy_

_Un-unstoppable, so logical_

_If it ends with you and me_

_[All]_

_It's such a rush, girl_

_Everytime we touch, girl_

_Thought it was a crush_

_But I'm lovestruck_

_[Kin/Kon]_

_Let me see you work it hard_

_[All]_

_It's such a rush, girl_

_Everytime we touch, girl_

_Started as a crush_

_Now I'm lovestruck_

_[Kin/Kon]_

_Bring it to me, work it hard_

_[All]_

_It's such a rush, girl_

_Move our body_

_Lose control_

_[Kin/Kon]_

_Let me see you work it hard_

_[All]_

_It's such a rush, girl_

_Dance until the music stops_

_[Kin/Kon]_

_Bring it to me, give me more_

_[Sam]_

_Don't leave me waiting _

_I know you'll be mine_

_[All -Sam]_

_Loving_

_So lovestruck_

_Loving, loving, so love_

_[Sam]_

_Don't leave me waiting_

_I know you'll be mine_

_[All -Sam]_

_Loving_

_So lovestruck_

_Loving so love_

_[All]_

_It's such a rush, girl_

_Everytime we touch, girl_

_Thought it was a crush_

_But I'm lovestruck_

_[Kin/Kon]_

_Let me see you work it hard_

_[All]_

_It's such a rush, girl_

_Everytime we touch, girl_

_Started as a crush_

_Now I'm lovestruck_

_[Kin/Kon]_

_Bring it to me, give me more_

_[All]_

_It's such a rush, girl_

_Move our body_

_Lose control_

_[Kin/Kon]_

_Let me see you work it hard_

_Bring it to me, give me more_

_[All]_

_It's such a rush, girl_

_Dance until the music stops_

_[Kin/Kon]_

_Let me see you work it hard_

_Bring it to me, give me more_

"That song made me lovestruck! What about you?!" The crowd cheered. The girls, however picked up on what the guys were trying to do and smirked back. The two witches send a thought to all the boys.

_It's on_

_[Kasey]_

_Let me hear you say; hey, hey, hey_

_[All -K]_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_[Kasey]_

_Alright_

_Now let me hear you say; hey, hey, ho_

_[All-K]_

_Hey, hey, ho_

_[Kasey]_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_

_Even if I told him yesterday, and the day before_

_[Star]_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_

_And I have to put my money out and that looks bad _

_Yeah_

_[Laney]_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see_

_[All]_

_That your not, not, not gonna get any better_

_You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me; never_

_Like it or not even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You won't know trouble I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright_

_Yeah_

_[Taylor]_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_

_Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand_

_Uh, uh_

_[Jasmine]_

_I hate it when they go out and we stay in_

_And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend_

_[Laney]_

_But I found my hopes, I found my dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_Now everybody's gonna see_

_[All]_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better_

_You won't, won't, won't, you won;t get rid of me; never_

_Like it or not even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen _

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Give me an A_

_[Laney]_

_Always give me what I want_

_[All -L]_

_Give me a V_

_[Star]_

_Be very, very good to me_

_[All -L]_

_R_

_[Kasey]_

_Are you gonna treat me right_

_[All]_

_I_

_[Taylor]_

_I can put up a fight_

_[All]_

_Give me a L_

_[Jasmine]_

_Let me hear you scream loud_

_[All]_

_Let me hear you scream loud_

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_[Laney]_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do yu think they'll finally see_

_[All]_

_That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better_

_You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me; never_

_Like it or not even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah, yeah. yeah I'm a lot to handle _

_You won't know trouble I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_[Kasey]_

_Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey_

_[Everyone(even the crowd]_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_[Kasey]_

_Alright_

_Now let me hear ypu say hey, hey, ho_

_[Everyone]_

_Hey, hey, ho_

_hey, hey, hey_

_hey, hey, hey_

_hey, hey, hey_

_[Girls]_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Receving the message, the guys smirked back and did their song.

"It's going to be tough beating that! But let's see! Boys"

_[Sam]_

_So hot, out the box_

_Can we pick up the pace_

_Turin it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it_

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'ma hurt ya real good baby_

_[Aaron]_

_Let's go, it's my show_

_Baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told ya I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya till you're screaming my name_

_[Corey]_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_[All]_

_Oh, do you know what you got into _

_Can ou handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you though I wa soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_[Sam]_

_It's alright you'll be fine _

_Baby I'm in control_

_Take the pain, take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_[Aaron]_

_Close your eyes not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'ma work ya till you're totally blown_

_[Corey]_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_[All]_

_Oh, do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you tough I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_[Aaron] _

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_[All -A]_

_Oh, your entertainment_

_[Aaron]_

_Oh, oh_

_[All -A]_

_Oh, your entertainment_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_[Aaron]_

_Oooohhhh_

_Do you like what you see_

_Oooooohhhhhhhhhh_

_Let me entertain ya till you scream_

_[All]_

_Oh, do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you tough I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for yur entertainment_

"Last song girls. Make it count!"

They looked at each other and nodded.

_[All]_

_What do I do with a boy like you_

_L-Like you _

_What do I do with you _

_Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh_

_What do I do-_

_With a boy like you?_

_What do I do with a boy like you_

_L-Like you_

_[Kasey]_

_I know you know_

_I'm wrapped around your finger_

_[Taylor]_

_You're so, you're so_

_Beautiful and dangerous_

_[Laney]_

_Hot & Cold_

_Don't you see the light boy_

_I can blow your mind boy_

_Let me be your new toy_

_[Star]_

_I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it_

_W-want, w-want it_

_[Jasmine]_

_And I'm not gonna stop till I get what you got till I got it_

_G-got it, g-got it_

_[All] _

_What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you_

_Got me lost, got me hooked_

_Now I'm so confused_

_Was this apart of your plan_

_I don't really understand_

_What to do, what to do_

_With a boy like you_

_Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh_

_With a boy like you_

_Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh_

_With a boy like you_

_[Kasey]_

_I'm gonna win_

_Boy your game is over_

_[Taylor]_

_Try to play_

_But you're down 10-1_

_[Laney]_

_Keep the change_

_After I;m done witcha_

_You won't know what hitcha_

_You're not fooling anyone_

_[Star]_

_I do what want and I get what I want when I want it_

_W-want, w-want it_

_[Jasmine]_

_And I'm not gonna stop till I get what you got till I got it_

_G-got it, g-got it_

_[All] _

_What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you_

_Got me lost, got me hooked_

_Now I'm so confused_

_Was this apart of your plan_

_I don't really understand_

_What to do, what to do_

_With a boy like you_

_What do I do with a boy like you_

_L-like you_

_What do I do with you_

_Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh_

_L-like you _

_What do I do with a boy like you_

_What do I do with a boy like ou_

_Like you_

_What do I do with you_

_Whoa oh, oh, oh,oh_

_L-like you _

_What do I_

_W-what do I do_

_What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you_

_Got me lost, got me hooked_

_Now I'm so confused_

_Was this apart of your plan_

_I don't really understand_

_What to do, what to do_

_With a boy like you[2x]_

_What do I do with a boy like you_

_L-like you_

_What do I do with you_

_Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh_

_With a boy like you_

_Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh_

_What do I do with a boy like you_

_L-Like you_

_What do I do with you_

_Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh_

_With a boy like you_

_Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh_

_With a boy like you_

_Whoa oh, oh, oh_

_With a boy, with a boy like you_

The crowd burst into cheers as they finished their last song. Now it was the guy's last song.

_[Corey]_

_I want to start a revolution_

_A type of personal solution_

_We all have got our own pollution_

_It's all about the execution_

_[Aaron]_

_You got something to say_

_Your hands are tied_

_Open our mouth, open it wide_

_Let the freedom begin_

_[Sam]_

_Get on the floor_

_Just let it drop_

_Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot_

_Feel the fire within_

_[All]_

_I wanna see you strut, strut, strut_

_C'mon walk for me_

_Strut, strut, strut_

_How you wanna be_

_Everybody's looking for some love _

_But they don't know how to let it all hang out_

_And that why they're solo, solo, solo_

_Don't wanna be solo, solo, solo, solo_

_Don't want to be solo_

_[Sam]_

_We're a complicated nation_

_And now we're in a situation_

_Let's take a make-believe vacation _

_And get yourself some validation_

_[Corey]_

_You got something to say_

_Your hands are tied_

_Open your mouth, open it wide_

_Let the freedom begin_

_[Aaron]_

_Get on the floor_

_Just let it drop_

_Don't it feel good, don't feel hot_

_Feel the fire within_

_[All]_

_I wanna see you strut, strut, strut_

_C,mon walk for me_

_Strut, strut, strut_

_How you wanna be_

_Everybody's looking for some love_

_But they don't know how to let it all hang out _

_And that's why they're solo, solo, solo_

_Don't want to be solo, solo, solo_

_Don't wanna be solo_

_[Aaron]_

_I'll be your mirror_

_Darling, let your hair down_

_Show me what your working with and let me see ya_

_[All]_

_Strut, strut, strut, strut_

_How you wanna be_

_Everybody's looking for some love_

_But they don't know how to let it all hang out _

_And that's why they're solo, solo, solo_

_Don't want to be solo, solo, solo_

_Don't wanna be solo_

_Strut for me and show me what you're working with_

_Strut for me and show me what you're working with_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oooohh_

The crowd applauded as they finished.

"Okay! Now that we've heard their music, let see who won! And the winner is..."

**TA DA~! Honestly, I was so Lazy this week, that it took me three days to write this XD **

**As to not seem biased, I'll let YOU decide who wins the contest :3**

**Songs:**

**Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J**

**Angel With a Shotgun- Nightcore version**

**Lovestruck by Breath Electric**

**The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne**

**For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert**

**Boy Like You by Ke$ha **

**Strut by Adam Lambert**


	2. Warning

**Heh, no one voted for the boys XD Well, someone said tie, but other than that, BOYS GOT ZERO VOTES! LOL XD**

* * *

"And the winner is... THE GIRLS!" The crowd cheered as the girls bowed and shot smirks at the guys, who were deathly pale. Vertical blue lines appeared on all their faces as well. The host placed golden medals on their necks.

The guys walked over to the girls nd shook their hands.

"Congratulations!" Sam said ruffling Taylor's hair, causing her to whine and try to slap his hand away.

"You deserved it!" Kin and Kon chirped in unison.

"You rocked!" Corey said giving Laney a nuggie.

"Don't kill us!" Aaron said fearfully.

Insert evil smirks here. "We won't..." Kasey, Star, and Laney said.

"Yet..." Said Taylor and Jasmine. And that's when they ran for their lives. They all ran outside the café, unknown to them that a female's figure was hiding in the shadows. Watching their every move.

* * *

As they entered the garage, they gasped at what they saw. The couch was shredded, the instruments were broken, and there was glass and shredded paper littering the ground. But was unsettling, was what was written on the far wall of the garage as if it was carved by lightning.

_The end is near!_

They gasped. What's going on?

They set to work on cleaning everything up, fixing all things broken with magic. "Guys?" Laney piped up. "Does anyone know what's happening?" They all shook their heads.

"No." Jasmine started. "But I think I know someone who can help us." He groaned and ran a hand through his dark red hair. "Problem is, he lives in England." Taylor pursed her lips into a thin line.

"Do you mean..." Jasmine nodded.

"Right now, he's the only one that can help us." A fog of black smoke filled the air.

"SAM!"

It wasn't me!" He said defensively. The black smoke turned into words.

_**We're coming for you**_

"Let's go, now!" Jasmine yelled before she teleported everyone to what seemed to be a mansion.

"Were are we?" Kasey said looking around

"Welcome to the Phantomhive's." They turned to see a tall, old butler. "My name is-" Smoke came out of his mouth and the tall man turned into a chibi-like character. "Hn." Was all he said. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Oh dear!" The turned to see a maid the round glasses and red hair. "And who might you be?" She asked before she fell. Aaron helped her up, causing her to blush brightly the steam was coming from her face. "T-Thank you!"

"You're, uh, welcome?" He said/asked.

"Now, what is it that you need?" Jasmine spoke up.

"We're here to see Lord Phantomhive. We're in need of his help." The lady thought for a second before nodding.

"My name is Mey-Rin! That man over there is Tanaka." She pointed at the chibi-man.

"Hn."

"Come, yes, yes! We must get you to Lord Phantomhive, yes, yes!" With that she lead them into the Phantomhive household. They passed through many corridors until they reached a room. Here, Mey-Rin bowed and left. Jasmine stepped up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." They opened the door to see a young boy, most likely 13/14 tops, with black hair and sapphire es, one of them being hidden behind an eyepatch. On the left of him was a tall, handsome man with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin with a greyish tint to it.

"Hiya, Ciel!" Jasmine chirped. Taylor smirked at the man.

"Sebastian." He gave a curt nod. The bo, Ciel, sighed.

"What are you doing here, Jasmine?" He said.

"We need your help. There are some weird things going on and we were hoping that you'd help us investigate." Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Sebastian, go get us some tea." The man, now known as Sebastian, bowed.

"Yes, my lord." He stood up straight and walked out, not before giving Sam a brief look with a small, knowing smirk.

"Now, what is it that you need?"

* * *

**YAY! The first characters from another show! :3 **

**Fair warning though, if you give me your ideas, I might change a few things to match the plot better, or to fit in with the other things. **

**And no, I don't own Ciel, Sebastian, Tanaka, Mey-Rin, Kasey, Sam, or Grojband. Phew~**


	3. Shall We

**O.O No on even bothered to figure out where Ciel, Bassy, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin are from *sweatdrop***

* * *

"Now, what is it that you need?" Ciel asked, leaning his head on his closed fist. A stoic expression adorning his features. Jasmine bit her lip.

"Well, there's some weird things happening in Peacevill. We're hoping that you can help us-"

"Peacevill?" Ciel rose an eyebrow and at up straight. "If this is happening in Peacevill, what in God's name are you doing in England?" He asked.

"Well, before ou interrupted me, I was going to tell you." She said glaring. Ciel smirked and went into his previous postion.

"Do go on." Her glare hardened.

"Anyways, I thought that you could help us. Since you solve some of England's hardest cases. With the help of Sebby, of course." Ciel's smirk grew when Jasmine called Sebastian "Sebby."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." The doors opened to reveal Sebastian with a tea cart holding blueberry cheesecake as well as tea. He served everyone, and smirked at Sam when he got to him. Sam gave him a confused look, only to earn an amused chuckle. Sebastian returned to Ciel's side, his expressionless face returning.

"I'll need to know what happened." Ciel said, taking a bite out of the cake. Taylor waved her wand, shocking her friends.

"_**Memoria Projectura**_!" An image of what happened at the garage from Taylor's point of view played out up until they teleported to the Phantomhive manor.

"Taylor!" Laney yelled out in shock. She gave them a confused look.

"What?"

"Why did you just use magic?!" She smiled and laughed. She grabbed a butter knife from the cart and trew it at Sebastian,who caught it between his index and middle finger effortlessly. Taylor smirked. "Bassy here is a demon." She then threw Ciel a smirk. "And Ciel here has a contract with him. Meaning Sebastian is bound to him until the contract is settled." Both of them smirked along with Taylor and Jasmine. Sam felt a tug at his head.

_Tch. Damn show off._

_Taylor?_

_**Sebastian**_The way he said Sebastian's name hinted that he knew who he was.

Sebastian place his index finger to the left side of his lips and tilted his head to the right, causing some of his pearly black hair to fall into his red eyes.

"And I am quite aware of you, Sam GavLee." Sam's eyes widened and the elder demon chuckled. "I'm aware that you are a demon as well. A young one, but a demon never less."

"H-how...?"

"Call it intuition, if you must, but I just know. Tell me, have ou felt slightly, for the lack of better words, uneasy since you've met me?" He nodded. "Our kind knws each other. Even if we never met one another." Taylor beamed.

"ou should teach Sam about his heritage!" She said excitedly. Sebastian thought for a second.

"As we are investigating I shall try my best to teach him. Is this an acceptable compromise?" Sam nodded. "Bouchan?" Ciel sighed.

"As long as it doesn't get in the way of the case."

"Very well then,"

Ciel folded his hands and looked at the group. "Now then," He zeroed in on the witches. "Shall we?" They nodded

"_**Lanuae Magicae**_!"

* * *

**Woot! Here are the translations**

**Memoria Projectura: Memory projection**

**Lanuae Magicae: Teleport**


	4. Danielle

"Welcome home my _**Angelus Tenebrarum**_." Said the blond immortal. Tall opened the black and white double doors to a castle. It was large and seemed to touch the sky as well as paint the world around it black. The exterior design was black in color with ancient seeming white markings. The interior was the same, only the white was outline everything. It was filled with many doors that had the same markings(many of which were trap doors that led you to where you first began),**(A/N: Think about Castle Bleck from Super Paper Mario. Don't own it, but I DO have the game XD) **

Trina smiled at it before she frowned. "Needs more pink." Tally laughed with a fond smile on her face.

"You said the same thing long ago. When we had first built this place for your father." Trina looked at her quickly.

"You know my dad?" She asked hurriedly.

"Once upon a time,yes. Our families were bonded back then.

"I don't understand." Tally smiled sadly and gave Trina a one-arm hug.

"No, I suppose you don't. Your past memories have been supressed to make way for your reincarnation's new memories."

"Show me!" Tally blinked. "Show me my past! I want to know about our friendship, about my life..." She looked at Tally as a single tear escaped her left eye. "Why you care so much about me."

"I shall." With that, they disappeared in a wisp of red.

* * *

_**Meanwhile~**_

* * *

It was getting dark and Ciel and Sebastian had left a few hours ago. The gang was currently resting on the couch after a long day of searching for clues. "Help... Me.."

The turned to see a girl about thirteen with dark skin,straight black hair with blue streaks, and dark teal blue eyes battered and bruised. She was wearing a blue "Love" crop top, a pair of black Levi jean shorts, and black and blue Nike's. She had on two diamond bracelets and a Cookie Monster snap-back. She fell to her knees before falling onto the floor.

Their eyes widen before they ran up to her. Corey picked the girl up and put her on the couch. Laney went to go get a wet cloth while the two witches were tending to the girl's wounds.

"Wonder what happened to her." Kasey said. Laney came back put the cloth on the girl's head.

"Does she have any form of identity on her?" Taylor checked and shook her head no.

"Nada." The girl on the couch stirred and fluttered her eyes open. She sat up and put a hand to her forehead, causing the wet cloth to fall off.

"W-What h-happened?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Aaron stated. Corey spoke up.

"You arrived here not looking so hot before clasping on the floor after asking for help."

The girl blinked her teal orbs before realization dawned on her. She jumped up off the couch and stood up.

"S-s-sorry! I didn't mean to scare or worry you!"

"No it's fine. Just gave us quite a shock. Anyway what's your name?"

"Danielle..

"Oh, nice to meet you." She nodded before her eyes widened.

"I have to get home! Immy's gonna kill me!" She ran out of the garage. The others blinked. She cam back.

"Thank you again!" She ran out before coming back in blushing. "Erm, where's Strawberry Ave.?" Her blush deepened as they laughed. Corey gave her directions and she took off again.

"Well that happened." Sam commented. They smiled and nodded before going their own ways home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Camera and Voice Recordings: Activated**_."

* * *

**Hey-O! Danielle is Grojbandinlove453's OC. Fair warning: There's going to be A LOT of OCs in this story, but only,like, 4-8 are actually going to be important to the plot. The rest are just either add suspense, add humor, make the main character's lives miserable, or just because I wanted them there XD**


	5. Hide ad Seek

**This chapter is focused on Trina and Tally looking into the past. Just a fair warning, it gets very graphic at the end.**

* * *

Bells rung out through the small town. It was different from what Trina expected. The town's folk dressed up in fancy outfits and seemed to know everyone. Little boys ran about laughing and playing with rocks, bugs, dirt, and just about anything they could find while the girls sat down playing with dolls or house. They houses were made of stone, wood, and vines, they all had chimneys.

Trina looked at herself and was surprised to see a pink dress that covered her feet, which were adorned by silky pink slippers, and had a golden ribbon tied around the waist. The sleeves were fitting before they reached the elbows where they were loose and hung down. Her hair was up in a bun with a single braid wrapping around her head. She also noticed that her braces were gone. She looked at Tally and found her wearing a similar outfit, though the dress was blue and had a white collar, as well as no ribbon and the sleeves puffed before tightly fitting the arms.

Tally smiled. "Mistress, here you shall be called Katrina, instead of Trina. My name... will be revealed shortly." Trina nodded.

"Why shall I be called Katrina?" She was surprised by her speech.

"Here, the name Trina is not common. And before you ask, thy speech hath changed to blend towards your surroundings." Trina nodded. Then a girl with straight chestnut hair that reached her elbows and had a few strands held back with a pink ribbion walked out of a house. She had rare pink eyes and a small, almost shy, smile on her face. She was wearing a dark pink dress that hugged her figure before loosening up at her hips. It had a boat neck and was lined with white. She wore a silky black, hooded cape that tied around her neck and reached the floor.

"Rosetta!" The girl, Rosetta, turned and smiled brightly at a girl with curly blond hair and sapphire eyes. She wore the same thing as Rosetta, except in blue and her cape seemed to be a dark green.

"Evergreen!" Rosetta yelled back. The two girls hugged each other tightly before they linked arms and walked into the forest. Tally dragged Trina over to the two girls to watch them.

"Tally? Is... is that... us?" Tally nodded.

"Yes. You are Rosetta, Katrina." Trina's eyes widen. So.. Tally's real name is Evergreen?

"I like your name. May I call you it?" Tally/Evergreen nodded with a smile before telling her to listen and watch.

"Oh, Ever, don't you just _adore_ how Daniel brought Marci flowers for the Day of Love?" Rosetta gushed, little chibi hearts flying around her head. Evergreen rolled her eyes before laughing at her best friend.

"Yes, Rose. My word! Your head seems to always be in the clouds these days." She exclaimed over dramatically. Rosetta rolled her eyes before she stopped and looked at a house. It was made of stone as well and had a wooden roof with vines growing along the sides. Nothing strange about that. What was strange was that a black cat with startling green eyes was lounging on a post holding up the gates, which were black and had a symbol of a crescent moon with the sun inside the curve. The house itself looked old and abandoned for decades.

"What's that?" Trina asked Tally.

"The healer's home. She was accused of practicing witch craft and got run out of town."

"I'm going in." Rosetta declared running through the gates and into the house. Evergreen's eyes widen as she chased after her friend. Once they both were inside the lights turned on. The cat that was on the post came in through the doors and looked at the two girls. Then it walked away.

"_Nyaaaa_.~" It said, as if daring them to come in further.

"R-R-Rose?" Evergreen said. "W-we should go. As in, right this second." The pink eyed girl ignored her friends plea and advanced in the healer's home. The wooden floor creaked with every movement as she admired the house. She came across a room and studied it. It had more than a dozen book shelves, all lined up with books. A red reading chair was in the middle of the room with a black rug below it. She kept walking, Evergreen following behind her. They came across a room that looked like a kitchen. I had a marble table and a fireplace with a stove hanging above it and a wooden rocking chair in front of it. Many pots and pans also hung above it. What startled the girls was that the fireplace was lit, and that the rocking chair was slowly rocking. They moved on up a set of stairs.

"We should leave at once, Rosetta! We are trespassing on property! Even more, a _witch's property_!"

"Relax Ever." Rosetta said rolling her eyes. "No one has lived here for over twelve years! We aren't going to get caught."

"_Nyaaaaaa.~_" They looked to see the cat staring at them.

"T-that cat's creeping me out." Evergreen said.

"It is a cat, Ever! Pull yourself together!"

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha_."

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That laughter!"

"You're being paranoid, Ever."

"_Hahahahaha, please! Stop! Hahahaha!_"

"Okay...maybe not."

"Told you!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry!"

The two girls walked up the stair slowly, the cat following them.

"_A real work of art!_"

"_Oh, thank thee for healing my daughter!_"

"_Mommy, I feel better now!_"

"_It was nothing. I am most content with helping you villagers._"

"_Witch! Witch! Here lives a witch!_"

"_Go back to the hell in which thee came from!_"

They heard distant voices and got a feeling they were being watched.

"_Thee is wrong_

_I. Am. Not. ! All I've ever done was help. And this is my thanks?! Insolent fools!_"

All sound stopped. The voices ceased to speak and the floor to creak. The cat then meow'ed once more. Suddenly, music filled the air.

"_I shall let you go. If you win in my little game of Hide and Seek._"

_Ding dong hurry up I'm waiting_

_Far too late to run _

_Away to see if I can catch you_

_Ding dong, hurry up I'm starving_

_Waiting for you here_

_I know that you are near so come out_

The two girls ran upstairs, going along with the game. They could only hope to find a place to hide. They separated, Ever going into a room that had lots of herbs and mixes while Rosetta going into what seemed to be a bedroom.

_Staring through the window_

She looked through a window to see a silhouette of a woman outside. She was a pasty white and had long. black, wavy hair that went below her breast. Dark bangs covered her eyes. She wore a black dress and her arms were placed on her lap.

_No escape from my cold gaze now_

_Tearing through your eyelids_

She lifted her face to see crazy black eyes and ruby lips in a sad and hurt frown. Rosetta gasped in horror before she closed the blinds and gave out a ragged breath. Yet she could feel the cold stare.

_Creeping close to see you nearer_

_Ding dong, hurry up and run now_

_So that we can play_

_Tag on this special day of fun now_

Evergreen ran inside the room and tripping on her dress. As she fell a red liquid got splashed all over her and glass shards pierced her skin. Blood dripping on the ground and the liquid entered her body. She gave a low hiss and stood up to find a hiding place. What she didn't notice was the wound slowly healing.

_Ding dong, hurry up I'm in now_

_Better run and hide_

_So I can never find you peeking_

_Thumping down the hallway_

_Footsteps on an old wood floor board_

Sure enough she heard footsteps outside the door and a shadow looming over the room. She stilled her breath.

_Breathing in a whisper_

_I can hear it getting closer_

The shadow left, but a black fog rolled into the room almost suffocating her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. Unbeknownst to her that she was glowing a dark red.

The ghost looked through the rest of her home.

_No, no you can never hide(I can see you there)_

_No, no you can never hide(I can see your hair)_

_No, no you can never hide(I can see you're scared)_

_No, no you can never hide_

The ghost reached her bedroom and smirked. She knocked on it in the key on "Skunk in the barnyard"**[1]**

_Knock, knock I'm affront your bedroom_

_And I'm coming in_

_Don't need a key or pin to help me_

Rosetta's eyes widen before she ran inside the the closet and closed the door, thankful that it didn't make a sound. The bedroom door opened to reveal the ghost that she saw. She looked around and floated around the room.

_Knock, knock I'm inside your bedroom_

_Can't see where you've hid_

_But worry not, the game is ending_

_Look under the bed sheets_

She looked beneath the bed and found nothing

_Clever boy to keep me guessing_

_Cannot find a body_

She got up from the floor and turned to the closet, slowly stalking forward.

_But I haven't checked the closet_

The door swung open and Rosetta screamed. The ghost held a knife to her throat as she sang the rest of the song

_(Ding dong, there you are and...)_

_Ding dong, I have won this game(Now it's your turn)_

_Ding dong, I have won this game(Now it's your turn)_

_Ding dong, I have won this game(Now it's your turn)_

_Ding dong, it was such a shame_

The ghost grabbed her chestnut locks and yanked her to her feet, the knife still pressing against her throat.

_(Ding dong, you can never hide_

_No one else is left_

_Ding dong, this is my goodbye)_

Rosetta screamed as the ghost slit her throat and plunged the knife in her body. Blood oozed out from her mouth as tears of pain slid down her red cheeks.

Evergreen opened her eyes and jumped up to her friend's scream of agony, also to find herself completely alone in the house. The fog disappeared and she stopped glowing. She ran into the bedroom to find the most gruesome and horrible sight in front of her. Her best friend was hung up on the wall with nails in her hands and feet as blood was drying up around her mouth and stomach area. Around her neck the ribbon from her dress as a knife was plunged in her heart. Blood was splattered around her as if someone was painting a picture. What scared her the most was her eyes. Instead of them being closed they were wide open, fear still clearly seen within them.

"No...no... R-Rosie..." She ran out of the house, tears streaming down her face. Never noticing that she was glowing a faint, barely noticeable, red. And that she was slowly changing.

**[1]: It's a vine reference. _Marcus Johns_ ad a vie that said to never do that because it really means: "Hey, I'm the creeper. Let's play." And I just couldn't help myself XD**

**The song was:**

**Hide and Seek(English Cover by JubyPhonic)**


	6. Neko pt 1

**?'s P.O.V.**

My ears twitched under my hat. I don't think my "stay-hidden-at-all-times" plan is working. I mean, my ears almost knocked off my hat three times, my tail keeps pushing up, making a noticeable tent in my trench coat, and this town has lots of _neko _friendly objects that make want to_ ooh!~_ No! Bad _neko_! I can be such a _baka_ at times.

I really hope I can find Majo no_-chan _quickly.

"Corey stop that!"

That sounded like Majo no_-chan_! Success!~

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

We were sitting in the garage trying to find out who's behind all the strange stuff happening when Corey ruffled my hair.

"_Īe,_ stop that!" I yelled slapping his hand away. He laughed and went to do it again. "I'm serious! Corey stop that!"

I willed my eyes to turn green and he backed away. I heard Sam chuckle before he ruffled my hair. I groaned.

"_Why does everybody do that?!_" I yelled. Before anyone could aswer the garage doors were knocked down.

There stood a girl with sliver hair that stopped at her hips, black at the ends, wearing an oversized brown trench coat that stopped at her knees and a matching brown fedora. She also had brown leather gloves on her hands. Her eyes were golden and looked like they were cat-like. On her feet were white socks that stopped below her knees and black Mary Jane flats.

Her golden eyes searched the room.

"Who are you?" Laney asked.

Golden eyes still swept around the room until they landed on me. A ridiculously happy smile found its way onto her mouth, showing a sharp fang-like teeth.

"_MAJO NO-chan!~_" She yelled before pouncing on me, similar to a cat. We both fell back on the floor, her on top and squeezing the life out of me.

"Majo no-_chan_!~ I found you!~ I finally found you!~ Majo no-_chan_, you hide so well!~ I wish I could hide too!~ But my _neko_ features make it impossible!~ Majo no_-chan_!~" My eyes widen before I hugged her back just as tightly. Only _one _person has ever called me that.

"_Koneko_!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

As Taylor and the mystery girl hugged, the rest stood there awkwardly. Kasey cleared her throat and the girl got off Taylor and pulled her up.

"Gah!~ Where are my manors?! My name is Myuzaki Asuka!" She bowed. Taylor then spoke up.

"Her name is Asuka and her last name is Myuzaki. Just so you know. And Corey, she said her last name first because that's just how they do it in Japan." She explained, saying the last bit once she saw Corey about to speak up. Corey nodded.

"_Hai_! My name is Asuka but you may call me Asu-_chan_. Like I call Thorn-_chan _Majo no-_chan_!~" She said, her voice having a purr to it. She scratched her head through herr hat and groaned. "I want to take this silly outfit off!~" This cause most the guys, excluding Sam who had a look of indifference, to blush madly.

"D-Don't t-take y-y-your c-clothes off!" Kin yelled. Asuka looked confused before she blushed and hissed at him.

"_Nyaa!~_ No, Pervert_-san_!~ I meant my coat!" She then took off her trench coat revealing a lace pink, long-sleaved top that was see through with a black tank top undernieth. She wore a black mini skirt with a silver belt and had a black whip on her left hip and a sword on herr right. She then took off her gloves, showing claw-like nails, and threw them aside. "_Nyaa!~_ Much better!~" She purred before falling to her knees. That's when they saw the white, black tipped cat tail coming from her backside. She turned on her back, knocking off her hat in the process exposing white kitty ears that looked like the were dipped in black.

"What?" Said the _neko_ girl when she noticed the stares.

**Done with this chapter!~ Okay so,just so you know, I'm going to be in Puerto Rico(MEH BIRTH PLACE) for two weeks. I don't know if my grand-mother has wifi or not so whether or not I update depends on that.**

**Translations:**

**Neko: Cat, Japanese**

**Baka: Idiot, Japanese**

**Majo no: Witchy, Japanese**

**Īe: No, Japanese**

**Koneko: Kitten, Japanese**

**Hai: Yes, Japanese**

**NOTE: In Japan(Other places too,I forgot which ones XD) they say their last names first. For example, if Laney was in Japan she would introduse herself as Penn Laney, or Corey, Riffin Corey.**

**NOTE #2: -**_**chan**_** honorific for lower/equal rank people, sisters, animals, or friends. -**_**san**_** honorific usaully for older people, meaning Mr. Mrs. or Ms. So Asuka basically called Kin Mr. Pervert. XD**

**NOTE #3: Neko girls are like Japanese versions of werecats. But I liked their versions so Asuka shall be a neko! XD**

**If you hadn't noticed, I **_**LOVE **_**Japanese culture and all that! But not as much as my friend loves Korea. Like, seriously...**

**CIAO!~**


	7. Neko pt 2

"What" Asuka asked as she saw the stares. She rolled on her stomach and laid her head on her arms. Her tail slightly swaying back and forth. Kasey seemed to be the first to snap out of her stupor.

"Y-You're a... a... _cat_?" She said flabbergasted. Giving a girlish giggle, the _neko_ stood up and and nodded rapidly.

"_Hai_! Though I prefer the term _Neko_ girl instead. I'm part cat, part human. _Nyaa!~_" Her golden eyes swept along the room. When she didn't find what she was looking for, her ears dropped and her tail stopped swaying. "Mou. Where's Pinku no majo-_sama_?"

"Who?" Corey asked, scratching the back of his head. Aaron ran a hand through his crimson locks.

"I'm guessing this Pinko nu maji somethng is Jazz, right." The _neko_'s ears lifted and she nodded happily.

"_Hai, hai, hai_!" She suddenly pounced on him. "Do you know where Pinku no majo-_sama_ is?" She gave him the biggest and cutest puppy dog eyes ever**(A/N: HA! ironic, no?)**.

"Erm... no?" She got off of him and crossed her arms pouting.

"Boo!" Taylor then scratched behind Asuka's kitty ear causing the girl th purr. As in _actually _purr!

"Hey guys!" Jazz said as she walked in. Asuka beamed as she pounced on the unsuspecting fire witch.

"_PINKU NO MAJO-sama!~_" Light blue eyes widen before she fell to the floor with Asuka on top. Giving a slight yelp, Jasmine's reflexes kicked into overdrive before she set herself on fire, her eyes turning pink, and flipped her and Asuka so she was on top, while choking her slightly. "Pinku no majo-_sama_! It's me! Asu-_chan_!" The fire died down and Jasmine released the poor kitty-kat.

"Myuzaki?" She got off of her and helped the cat up. Jazz then crossed her arms in a motherly way and scolded her. "Asuka Myuzaki, you know better than to attack people at random! You know I tend to burst into flames when I feel threatened! And I get the feeling that you attacked Taylor in the same way too. So, young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?" Jasmine asked, tapping her foot on the ground. She honestly looked like a mother scolding her child for stealing cookies before dinner. And Asuka looked like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her head was down in shame, as she went into the depression/emo corner**(A/N: If you don't watch anime, you most likely won't understand this)** with all color drained from her, making her look like paper, excluding the depression lines all around her. A slight shadow was in front of her.

"_Gomen'nasai, Majo no-chan, Pinku no majo-sama. Gomen'nasai._" She said sadly. Jasmine nodded once and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Good kitty." A cat treat appeared in her hands and she gave it to the depressed _neko_ causing her to light up and go back to being the hyper active _neko_.

"Okay, can someone now explain what's going on?" Sam suddenly asked. They all jumped and looked at the demon humanoid, who raised an eyebrow at them.

"Asuka is a _neko_ girl, or werecat if it helps." Taylor explained. "We went to primary school together and she became a close family friend. Basically, I see her as a little sister. Jazz sees her as a daughter, apparently." Taylor sweat dropped at the end, looking over to Jazz and Asuka.

"Okay, now why is she here?" Aaron asked. Taylor's eyes suddenly glared at the shinigami as the temperature dropped dramatically.

"Is there something wrong with Asuka?" He rapidly shook his head. Sensing the colder aura surrounding the garage, Asuka quickly jumped in between them, saving the shinigami from Taylor's wrath.

"Majo no-_chan_! I actually do have something to say!" Her glare never dropped and the temperature seemed to drop even further, turning Laney, Corey, Star, Kasey, the twins, and Aaron into blue icicles and prompting Sam and Jasmine to set themselves on fire, trying to stay warm and give off as much as they possibly could. Snow started to fall from the roof and ice began forming around the garage.

"What is it?" She hissed, her now emerald eyes glaring at the frightened shinigami.

_K-kowai! _"I-I-I c-came t-to see i-if you could h-help us." Asuka said, shivering.

"What's happening?"

"We're having threats and warnings written in black smoke and we all feel a dark presence watching all our very moves." This caught all of their attentions. Taylor finally dropped her glare and the temperature rose once again.

"What?" The garage doors suddenly opened once again. Danielle came in with a big smile.

"Hey guys!" Asuka suddenly hissed and glared at the girl. "Whoa, who's that?"

Asuka's claws extended and her fangs sharpened, her hair was suddenly messier as her tail and ears were up and alert. She looked more like a beast than a cat right now. Especially since her left eye turned blood red.

"_**You!**_"

* * *

**Uh oh!~ Any way, I'm leaving this Saturday so if I update between Saturday and the 4th of July, that means I had wifi and that I had time. If I don't... well... you know.**

**Pinku no majo: Pink witch**

**Majo no: Witchy**

**Gomen'nasai: I'm sorry**

**NOTE: -**_**sama **_**is used for people who are "superior" or you think very highly of. -**_**chan**_** go to the last chapter for that one. We've discussed this.**

**I'm half asleep right now so tell me if I missed something.**

**OH! Yeah.**

**Kowai: Scary**

**^^ You may now leave.**


	8. IMPORTANT Please Read

**Hey, sadly this isn't an update. This is a warning/reminder. As you may know, I'm leaving, but today instead. I won't be back until the 4th or so. If my grandmother has internet, let's hope she does, so I can update, I'll update sooner. But I still don't know so I won't be able to promise. **

**Also, I'll erase this and put up an actual chapter as soon as I can update.**

**Thank you for your time.**


End file.
